


Antivan Rendezvous

by KailynBail



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drug use implied, Entertainment, F/M, Falling to Temptation, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Long time coming, Resistance is Futile, Smut, dammit, it was always going to end up that way anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynBail/pseuds/KailynBail
Summary: He had kept her secret, kept her hidden, kept her safe... from the Seekers, from the Chantry, from the Templars... and he did it because she was his friend. He did it because he cared about her... and he'd never admit exactly how much he cared. He couldn't. He was... a faithful man. He... was.





	Antivan Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for Hawke/Varric, they are my OTP. Always will be. And... F Bianca, seriously. She can go... run off with her freaking *husband*, the little... whatever. Anyway, this is just... fluff and smut =_=.

Varric glared at the back of the Seeker’s head as she left the mansion, his expression twisting into a tight lipped sneer as he took a deep breath through his nose and pitched his head to the side, rolling his shoulder. He _hated_ being interrogated… he was a _storyteller_ , he’d tell it all without the theatrics of being drug in here off the fucking street. But at least now… he’d bought his friend some time _and_ he knew exactly how desperate the Chantry had gotten. He knew he had to find Hawke and fast… but he had to be extremely careful doing it. He had to be… stealthy. He only hoped his contacts in Antiva city were still reliable. The last letter he received said that Hawke was in fact still there… so… maybe he could still catch her.

It took him a week before he was able to slip out of Kirkwall and make the two week long trip northeast to the city of wine and women. Luckily, his profession allowed him the passage without suspicion. Merchants guild business. He had barely arrived in the rented house before he set out again… sadly, he knew where to start looking for her. Amaya Hawke was nothing if not reliable these last few years. Ever since her Mother died… she’d taken to the taverns… when Anders did what he did, the bastard… betrayed her the way he had, threw her under the Knight Commander like that… hell… that’d drive anyone to the harder stuff. He didn’t judge… much. So… when he hit the cobblestone streets of the infamous port town… it wasn’t the taverns he aimed for. It was the city’s underbelly, the darker corners, the more… sinful establishments. The ones where thick smoke hung heavy in the air, the cloyingly sweet smell permeating everything within arm’s reach. It took three hours to find her… and when he did, he couldn’t help the low curse under his breath. Holed up in one of the _private_ rooms… she was laid out on a bank of pillows, the apparatus that allowed for the intoxicating fumes to be inhaled simmering away in the center of the small sequestered space. Her skirts were pulled up around her thighs, her tunic was of the Antivan variety, thus, it showed more than it didn’t. Her dark hair fell in thick waves around her face… her golden eyes barely slits beneath hooded lids. But she was alone, a fact that he was always grateful for whenever he found her. Not that he… had any claim upon her or anything of the sort. He was just… glad she didn’t allow anyone to take advantage of her in this state. Granted… the amount of coin he paid to keep it that way never hurt either. He knelt down swiftly, a gloved hand reaching out to smooth her hair back from her face. “Hawke…” His tenor rumbled out of him, gravel filled and rough as always. “Come on.”

Amaya’s eyes remained unfocused but recognition still flared. “Varric.” She positively purred the name, reached for him, hands gripping the lapels of his coat and pulled, sending him nearly off balance all together.

Varric’s brows shot up, his hands sinking down into the pillows to brace his weight so he didn’t fall onto her. “Whoa… Hawke…” He cleared his throat, his entire body tensing in alarm when she kissed the corner of his mouth. “What… do they have you on, okay… time to go.” He pulled back… she followed. He cursed the way his cheeks scalded under her… intoxicated affection. This wasn’t the first time she’d gotten this way… though it was extremely rare. And only when… his eyes flicked down sharply, he jerked her arm, exposing the inside of her elbow. His brow shot down as anger filled him up for the marks he saw there. “God damn it, Hawke.” He cursed and stood up, taking her with him, slapping her hand away when she reached for his belt. “Let’s go.”

Amaya gave a bit of a laugh as she stumbled… his arm went around her shoulders. She was considered extremely short for a human, barely five feet tall… and Varric was considered extremely tall for a dwarf. So he was actually an inch or two taller than her. She turned, burying her face in his nape, nuzzling against his neck as she hooked a hand around his waist. She breathed the scent of him in… she never got like this with anyone else, no matter what she was on. She knew that somewhere in her inebriated mind, though she’d never investigate the reasoning behind it.

Varric clinched his jaw and ground his teeth as she nipped at him. He knew too that she only did this with him… he cursed under his breath as he steered her out of the sin den and aimed her for his rented house. He had to get her into bed right quick and in a hurry. _Not like that!_ His brain barked at himself, which he rolled his eyes in response. _Of course not like that._ He was a faithful man, always had been and always would be. He just needed her somewhere safe… so she could sober up and sleep off whatever the hell she had pumped into her veins this time. He snatched her wrist in a firm hold when he felt her fingers dipping into his trousers on his hip. “Enough.” He ground out at her, her response was another sinful lick to his neck. _God damn it._ He was grateful the house wasn’t too far away… he shouldered their way inside, let her go and turned, locked the door and was turning back around when he found himself against said door, his shoulders pressed into the wood and her pressed against him. “Hawke, that’s enough.” He had her wrists in his hands again. He let out a rush of breath through his nose as she started nibbling on his earlobe, tugging at his earring in a way that had chills break out over his skin. _God. Damn. It._ She usually wasn’t this… persistent.

“I missed you.” She purred into his ear… feeling the hard planes of his chest against her own. She was in a daze, nothing else mattered right now.

Varric cursed under his breath again, shaking his head and pushing her away slowly before directing her towards the second bedroom in the house. “I missed you too, Hawke.” He tensed when he felt her wrap around his entire arm, setting her head on his shoulder and _hmm_ ing contently. “Come on, let’s get you into bed.” He opened the bedroom door and walked her in.

“Hmm.” She sighed again, snuggling against his shoulder, feeling the soft leather of his jacket. “Stay with me.”

Varric shook his head and started unhooking her from his arm. “You know I won’t.”

She stumbled as she kicked her slippers off, frowning… damn near pouting. “You never do.” There was real sadness there in her tone. She didn’t stay down long… she turned back towards him and stepped in front of him, which put her between him and the door. “Come on, Varric…” She said it low, throaty, her voice barely there.

Varric frowned in response to her sorrowful words. One day, he’d have to tell her _why_ he never did. It wasn’t her… it was all him. He had turned to leave and then… he sighed and rolled his head on his neck in an irritated manner. “Hawke…” He jerked, his eyes snapping down to her in warning. “Amaya… don..t…” He started out strong.. but… it didn’t stay that way. His eyes fluttered… she had cupped him through his trousers. That was what had made him jump… and then she massaged him gently. He nearly swayed from it entirely. He swallowed and regained control of his reactions. “Don’t.” He brushed her hand off of him and aimed to step around her. She didn’t let him… oh he was stronger than her… but she surprised him. Usually… she only pushed him a little bit… before she gave up and let him go. Apparently, she wasn’t having any of that tonight. He stumbled back the few steps before the bed hit the back of his knees and he fell down onto it, looking at her with equal parts shock… and anger. She had fucking pushed him. He watched as she gave him a hungry smile, ran her tongue over her teeth… and perked her brows at him. “Amaya, I’m not playing around.”

“Neither am I.” Her whole body was screaming… she didn’t care about anything else. Just what was in front of her and what she desired.

Varric set his weight on his feet, started to get up… and promptly lost track of things for a minute. She kissed him. Square on the lips… it wasn’t messy or drunk… it was heated, hungry… and damn sexy. His breath hitched before it rushed out of him, his eyes fluttered as she licked at the seam of his lips. He felt her hands on his jaws… he gripped the quilt beneath his hands, his brows pitching outwards as his entire body tensed. He felt her thumb nail scrape at his chin… felt her nip at his lower lip when he didn’t give her what she wanted. That made his breath leave him again, rushing past his lips… which had her tongue darting into his mouth. His heart slammed around in his chest, he leaned back… trying to evade her though fire was starting to rush through his veins. The next moment, he felt her weight settle on his lap, his eyes slammed shut as he fought everything around him. _God damn it, No!_ He thought fiercely as his groin tightened on him. She must have felt it… because she made this sound… it was… _god damn_. He took hold of her biceps, gripped her harshly and pitched her to the side, following her as he all but threw her off of him. He tore away from the kiss, his breath sawing from him as he looked down at her, near rage snapping in his eyes for her persistence. For her… disregard for his denial! She was panting as she looked up at him… he saw her lick her lips, her chest rising and falling. _Walk away, Tethras. Get up… and walk the fuck away._ His chin trembled from how tense his jaw was… and his entire body burned. He closed his eyes and bowed his head… cursed roughly before he dove back towards her, taking her lips for his own. He knew that he’d fucked up, in that single heartbeat. He screwed up so bad. But it didn’t stop him from reaching between them, gripping the front of her top where it was buttoned with both hands and jerking it open. He swallowed the moan she gave him because of it… he reached down, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up onto the bed further… all but throwing her. He didn’t leave her lips at all… he was… starved for the physical contact and she was wonton beneath him, pressing herself against him, rolling her hips towards him… sucking on his tongue as she panted for him. Her hands pulling at his coat, tugging it off his shoulders… he had it off in the next heartbeat… he felt air hit his chest… her hands diving beneath his tunic, covering his skin with a hunger that he’d never felt from anyone… even… he pushed those thoughts from his mind lest his guilt bury him now. He pulled his tunic off entirely… his rough hand cupper her breast immediately after, massaging her in a way that he would never admit to imagining a time or two… or many. He felt his belt go loose, heard the buckle jingle… his leathers go lax around his waist. His brows pitched outwards… his expression turned pleading… his groin ached from disuse, his length painfully hard already. His hand dove down, pulling her skirting up desperately, reaching between her legs hastily. He groaned deep in his throat when he touched her for the first time… she was searing in her arousal… her entire body twisted from that single brush of his fingers. Like him… she wore no smallclothes. He pressed his finger between her folds, seeking her out… he surged towards her when he felt how ready her body was… how easy it would be for him to take her now. His length kicked in his trousers when she lifted her hips, pressing herself against him in her desire… he tore from the kiss… his breath sawing, he pinned her with an intense look. He saw the inebriation in her eyes, but he saw… more. Leashed desire… wanting… need. He tugged her skirts up around her waist as he climbed onto her, his movements hasty, desperate… he jerked his trousers down, just… down. He gripped her hip, his other hand braced her jaw as he pulled her towards him. “… Amaya.” He uttered her name… in marginal disbelief over what he was about to do. He felt her hands on his back, scoring the skin, saw the plea in her eyes, heard it in the way she said his name. He nudged at her part… she presented for him… he pushed… slow at first… his fingers sliding along the column of her throat as she slowly let her head fall back… a beautiful moan bubbling out of her. He clinched his teeth, his lips twitching as he bared them, aggression bleeding into him as he filled her, his breath audible as he took whole lung fulls. He felt her body rolling over him, gripping him, pulling at him, urging him into her deeper. His mouth fell open as he shuddered once he seated her entirely. It was done… there was no going back now. He felt himself kicking inside of her… his entire body screaming to move… and a part of him filled with unimaginable shame and guilt… for he’d never felt another hold him so perfectly, nor make him grow as hard as he was now. He drug his teeth over her chin as he withdrew… and filled her again, giving the last few inches sharp, forcing her voice from her. He reached above her, grabbing fistfuls of quilt and pulling desperately as his entire body started to quiver with the need to bend her to him. It was a part of him that always rushed forth… but he could always push it away when he was with… _her_. But… Hawke… she was… he withdrew… his hips snapped forward, he heard his skin slap against hers as he slammed into her. He couldn’t force that part of himself away. Not with her. He wanted to hurt her… wanted to mark her… make her know she was… his. That last thought jarred him on a number of levels… but it didn’t stop him from taking her. Didn’t stop him from covering her lips in a blinding kiss, from clawing at her flank, thigh… from falling into a punishing rhythm… from diving down, his lips pulling at her neck, marking the skin demandingly… from gripping a handful of her hair and keeping her to him as she held onto him and _screamed_ for him. It didn’t stop him from working her body so hard that the bed protested… that sweat bloomed out over him… that she was pleading with him for respite. It didn’t stop him from growling in her ear… that she was _his_ … that she would take what he gave… and she would do so until he was done with her. And none of that… even remotely prepared him for when she came undone around him. He cried out with her when he felt everything go slick between them… his brow pressed against her temple as he bared his teeth, his entire body tense and flooded with territoriality. A single word growled into her ear while he pounded himself into her with renewed vigor and purpose. “ _Mine._ ” He was out of his mind with lust… with years of pint up frustrations… years of ignoring things that… he knew were always there. He crowded her further, his knees spreading… hips snapping faster… harder… driving himself into her deeper as he drew near. Her voice in his ear… his name falling from her lips… he clawed at the bed, dragging the sheets and blankets down with his hold… desperate to fill her completely. Desperate to show her what she had done to him… to make her feel all of him. He felt everything pull up against him… felt himself reach further into her… felt the resistance of her womb… her sharp cry… his hips stuttered... his expression twisted as his mouth fell open in a silent scream, he crushed her against him as he locked into her, coming in a rush of gasping breaths and pounding heartbeats… of rolling muscles and surging thrusts… of her nails biting into his back and her body undulating upon him once more… of his lips pressed against her cheek recklessly and his body jerking all over with each rush of himself as he spilled. With words uttered breathlessly… and the intense euphoria that washed over him. When he withdrew from her… he had his hand between them… as soon as he was free of her, he cupped her sex, pressing his hand against her firmly… feeling how swollen she was… the heat coming from her… he kissed her deeply again. He cleaned up… and tucked her into bed… he didn’t say anything… and she was barely awake so… she didn’t speak either.

As soon as she was asleep… he went into the living room for a drink. He needed one. His trousers hung low on his hips as he drug a hand through his hair. Thirteen years and he had never once strayed. Even though he only saw _her_ once or twice a year… he never once touched another woman. Even though she was married now. He had remained completely faithful. Until now. “God damn it, Tethras.” He cursed himself and drank down the liquor. But damn… he couldn’t even begin to deny the fact that one… that had felt insanely good… and two… he now felt more at ease than he had in years… and three… he knew he was going to reach for Hawke again. Maybe not tomorrow… not next week… but now that he knew how sweet she was… he wasn’t going to be able to tell her no… ever again.


End file.
